


You'll Be In My Heart ~ Spamano

by hetastucking



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 20:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetastucking/pseuds/hetastucking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino Vargas realizes that every life has to end, be it through natural cause or something never expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be In My Heart ~ Spamano

Lovino looked on at the freshly tilled earth, the brown rectangle contrasting against the bright green that bordered it and surrounded him. "Ciao tomato bastard…" The man whispered as he ran his hand over the marble gravestone.   _'Antonio Fernandez Carriado'_ it read,  _. 'bringing a smile to everyone that he touched'_  
  
"Sorry I couldn't come earlier… Feliciano wanted to go to lunch with me. So.. h-how are you up there? Because of course you'll be in Heaven – you're too nice to go to hell.. right?" He asked himself, tears burning in the back of his eyes. "Are you watching over me with my nonno? Next to your family?" With a swift motion he ran the back of his hand over his eyes, dashing away the tears that were threatening to overflow as the memories of his best friend and fiancé ran in his head.  
  
 _Those bright smiles that always forced Lovino to blush no matter where they were or what time it was. Those bright green eyes that he absolutely loved – the eyes that were never mad or upset – only happy and proud. The curly brown hair that never listened no matter how much Antonio wanted it to. Just.. the little things that made every day livable for the Italian man.  
  
Sitting on the beach with him, Lovino's head on the Spanish man's lap and his fingers in his hair as the breeze rolled by and the waves crashed against the sandy shore, seagulls cawing as the sun went down, basking the two in an orangey light.  
  
Antonio hugging him tightly as he cried into his chest when his nonno had died.  
  
Sitting in bed with his head on the tanned chest of his lover, that amazingly soothing voice singing Spanish lullabies to lull him to sleep after waking up from a nightmare or just from not being able to sleep. _  
  
Lovino looked up at the sky as the tears ran down his face, his eyes stinging even more than before as more and more tears rolled from his eyes. "Why did you leave me?! Dammit! Dammit!" He screamed, curling over and burying his fingers into the dirt as though he was going to dig down to the casket and sleep with him for all of eternity. But he didn't, too overcome with grief. It had barely been a week, but Lovino already looked like death himself. Bags under his eyes and his cheeks sunken in. His skin didn't even look healthy, nor did his hair. "Why.." He chocked out, hugging his stomach and sobbing.  
  
 _A knock on the door had forced Lovino to stand to his feet and then grumble to the door. Antonio hadn't come home that night, so he had stayed up waiting for him. But by the morning he was even more worried than usual. But when he got to the door he hadn't anticipated what was going to greet him. Two police officers. One with bright blue eyes and blonde hair; Alfred F. Jones his badge had said, the other was a green eyed man with dirty blonde hair and large eyebrows; Arthur Kirkland. Arthur was the one who had given him the news that Antonio had been shot the night before and they had only just found his body in an alley near the grocery store that he had went to to get ice cream for himself and Lovino._  
  
Lovino didn't believe it at first and he just shook his head, glaring at the two of them, his heart already feeling as though it was trying to break out of his chest. "This is a sick joke.. g-get the fuck out of here!" He had shouted at them, backing into the door. "Where's Antonio?! Where is he?!" He cried out, looking at the two of them frantically.  
  
"Were sorry…" Officer Jones had said, resting a hand on the Italian's shoulder which he shook off immediately before sliding down the door and curling up where he sat, sobbing into his knees….   
  
"I miss you.. I miss you so much…" He whispered now, placing a rose on the grave site as he wiped his eyes and then slowly stood up, letting out a shaky breath. "Ti amo, Tonio.." Came a murmur from him before he slowly started to walk away.  
  
A breeze rolled by as he shoved his hands into his pockets and the trees rustled, a few leaves falling – one leaf actually gently fluttered down and brushing against his cheek. As though it was a kiss from his love…. Like the wind was whispering, "I love you too."


End file.
